


First Time

by Nashina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Big Sans, Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Sans, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Name Calling, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, What Is Wrong With ME, blue ghost penis, humping, magic penis, magic tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashina/pseuds/Nashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans finally confronts you after too many signals. But just as you two were supposed to go hot and heavy Papyrus comes home. Will you two be able to finally get it on?</p><p>(Spoiler: yes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Imnotgivingyouallmykinksthroughmypornwhatareyoutalkingabout

How the fuck is it possible to be so incredibly horny while being a virgin!? The _only_ thing he did was whisper in your ear and grab your butt. In a joke way! Something about being a _handful_. You didn’t quite listen, being too distracted getting aroused. He always did that. Make crude jokes and touch you in inappropriate places. However, whenever he thought you looked uncomfortable he apologized and stopped. Which he shouldn’t. You were uncomfortable, yes. But not because he overdid it or something. But because you were getting turned on. By a skeleton. Making puns. What the flying **_fuck_** was wrong with you!? Well, one had to admit, he looked pretty good for being a damn skeleton. He was big, buff and had an aura like a sexgod. He looked like he could pick you up and fuck you hard, rough, fast, deep-

You were pulled out of your thoughts by mentioned skeleton. “hey, are you okay?” When you focused back on your surroundings you realised you had burned your eggs. Sighing you took the pan and went over to the trash can. “I’m fine. Just a little…distracted.” **_By the wetness between your legs._** Moving around you felt it stronger than ever. You whimpered as you pressed your thighs together. 

You put the pan into the sink, not noticing when he got closer. Until he was pressed against your backside and you felt a bulge press against your butt. “S-Sans!?”, you squeaked as he started thrusting his hips. His hands wandered from your shoulders down to your hips to grab hard. “i know you want this, babygirl. do you really think i don’t see how you look at me? how you react to my touches? and that one time where you-“ He groaned. “where you discreetly touched yourself under the table? i was ready to take you right then and there.”, he growled. You moaned. You loved it when he growled. Especially when he would growl your name. Which he rarely did and when he did it, he did it to scare you. But now was different. Now he growled your name because he was aroused. 

“did you know you swing your _delicious_ hips while cooking? watching your ass swing from side to side really gave me a _boner_.”, he chuckled before licking a line up your neck. You were too occupied with moaning to react to his pun. Wiggling your ass you arched your back as he softly bit down on your shoulder. “fuck, baby. keep moving your ass like that.”, he growled. Sliding one hand up under your shirt he grabbed your boob over your bra. “Saaaansss…”, you sighed. “P-Papyrus. Isn’t he..” He pressed you harder against the counter. “he’s at undyne’s.” With that you swiftly turned around, wrapped your arms around his neck, stepped on your toes and kissed him. Well, more like pressed your lips against his teeth. You blushed and wanted to pull away when you felt his tongue lick across your lips. Sighing you granted him access and pulled him as close to you as possible. His hands wandered from your hips to the front of your pants and to your ass. He just unbuttoned your trousers when the front door opened.

Suddenly everything was black and you couldn’t breathe. As soon as it came the feeling was gone and you were standing in Sans’ arms in a dark room. “What the-?” Sans pressed you closer to him and nuzzled your head. “sorry. should’ve warned ‘ya.” It was then that you realized that Sans had teleported you both to his room. You fell into his arms and put your whole weight on him. “that exhausting, huh?”, he asked gently. You just nodded and grabbed the front of his shirt to burry your face in his shoulder and took a deep breath in. 

He picked you up and carefully laid you down on his bed. As messy as his room was, it didn’t smell bad. It smelled like him and you immediately relaxed into the soft mattress. He crawled on the bed atop of you and anxiously looked down at you. You took his face into your hands and smiled up at him. As rough as the beginning was, you knew he wouldn’t treat you like some fucktoy. Slowly you pulled him down to you. You could see that the little pinpricks in his eyes had formed into hearts. Your lips were so close to his teeth. They were almost touching. You closed your eyes, ready for your first sweet kiss when-

“BROTHER! Have you seen the- HUMAN! What are you doing in my brothers bed?”, Papyrus asked as he stood in the bright doorway. You narrowed your eyes and looked at him, noticing that Sans was gone. “I…was tired! And Sans told me I could use his bed! Yeah.. Aren't you supposed to be at Undyne’s?” You were incredibly grateful that Papyrus was so oblivious. “Alphys needed her for something so I came back! Do you still want to nap or do you want to watch Mettatons 23rd movie with me? It’s my favourite! He dies seven times in that one!” You just sighed and nodded, following him downstairs.

Arriving in the living room you threw yourself on the sofa, sitting in the corner. Papyrus put in the DVD and sat down in the opposite corner. Just when Mettaton had his first appearance, Sans walked through the door. “hey guys.” Shrugging off his coat and taking off his shoes he walked over to you. “i was _dying_ to see you.”, he grinned as Mettaton died for the first time. “SANS! We’re trying to watch a movie! We don’t need your puns!”, Papyrus said, ignoring your giggle. Sans just shrugged and sat down between the two of you, after getting a blanket from the closet. “just so you don’t get _cold feet_.” He smiled nervously. You just wrapped your arms around his humerus and pressed yourself against him. He relaxed and leaned against you.

After about a quarter an hour (Mettaton already died twice) Sans’ hand began to wander. First he just put it on your thigh and gently rubbed his thumb over your skin. Until it kept moving. Slowly he inched further up your leg. When his hand finally landed on your sex you lightly thrust your hips up. He grinned and unbuttoned your pants again. Sliding his hand in he realized you weren’t wearing any panties. He looked down at you with a lewd grin. You just smiled sheepishly up at him. You held eye contact until his finger brushed against your nub and you squeezed your eyes shut. With a finger under your chin he made you look at him again. He quickly glanced towards Papyrus before sliding a finger inside you. Thankfully the taller skeleton was too focused on the movie to notice anything. 

Keeping your eyes locked with his you bit your lip to keep you from making (too many) noises. He slowly moved his finger inside you, rubbing your clit with his thumb. Soon, a second finger joined the first one and you couldn’t help but mewl out loud. Sans thankfully caught up and pretended to cough. 

Suddenly Papyrus paused the movie. Sans’ hand immediately stopped moving. Shit. Did he notice? “Sans are you alright? Do you need a glass of water?”, Papyrus worriedly asked. The smaller skeleton just smiled. “nah bro. _cat_ just got my tongue.”, he responded as he glanced down at you and wiggled his finger. You sighed. “Human, are you alright? Why are both of you making such weird noises? Are you getting ill!? Do not worry! I, the Great Papyrus, will make you a healthy meal of spaghetti! Then you are sure to get well again!” With that he stood up and walked into the kitchen. “alright bro. we’re just gonna watch some tv.”, Sans said and changed it to the TV program on which was, surprisingly, Mettaton.

“if you’re quiet enough, papyrus won’t hear you.” Sans started moving his hand again, a bit faster this time. You groaned into his shoulder. His hand stopped. “W-wha-?” “look at me.”, he demanded, his voice stern. You shook your head. His fingers curled. “i said, **_look at me._** ” Your head shot up as his fingers started fucking you hard and fast. Thank god the TV was on and Papyrus was singing in the kitchen. You pressed one of your hands on your mouth. Not making noises was _hard_ when a skeleton skilfully fingered you. Tears started forming in your eyes until they rolled down your cheeks onto your hands. Sans gently licked them away and continued in a calmer pace. 

Drool was running down your chin, tears down your face and you were **_oh so close_** to coming. You were right on the edge and when you finally wanted to let go- “ ** _don’t come yet._** ” You wanted to bite his head off. It’s a miracle that you didn’t come anyway. His fingers stopped and slowly pulled out of you. Giving your clit one last little rub, he took your hand from your mouth and replaced it with his dripping phalanges. He prodded at your lips until you opened them and sucked your juices of his fingers while maintaining eye contact. He groaned and you could see a blue flicker in his left eye. Seemed like it was hard for him to hold back.

You smirked and sucked his fingers harder, took them in deeper. He growled and swiftly pulled them out of your mouth. He wanted to say something, when Papyrus came back into the room. “BROTHER! HUMAN! I have prepared your spaghetti! Eat this and then you will feel better!”

You were so glad you started teaching Papyrus cooking too. Now his spaghetti weren’t just eatable, they were actually quite good! After eating, Papyrus decided the two of you could finish the movie with him, but then head straight to bed. You were more than eager to agree. 

During the rest of the movie Sans (thankfully) didn’t try anything anymore. He did touch you. A lot. But not in any…private places. When the movie finished, you and Sans quickly excused yourselves and practically ran upstairs. 

The second you stepped into the room he picked you up and pressed you against the nearest wall. Your legs reflexively wrapped around his hips and your hands landed around his neck. He kissed you. Deep and hard but passionately. You felt your orgasm coming closer again. “Sans…please…”,murmured . He pushed away a little to look into your eyes with his blue blazing one. “what do you want, princess? tell me.” You just pulled him closer and tugged at his pants, pouting. “words, babygirl. use your words.” You clutched at his ribs and liked his clavicle. “I want you…”, you whimpered.

With one swift movement you were back on the bed. He climbed on top of you and sat between your thighs. You shyly looked up at him. “you’re so cute.” He leaned down and nuzzled your cheek. “your blush.” He gently kissed you. “your lips.” His hands grabbed at your shirt and pulled it off. “your breasts.” Running his hands down to your butt. “your ass.” Squeezing it softly he pulled off your pants. “you’re beautiful.”

You couldn’t hold back anymore. During his ministrations you just laid , occasionally helping him to undress you, but you couldn’t stay still. You grabbed his clavicle and pulled him up to you. Kissing him hotly you tried shrugging off his jacket and pulling at his shirt. He broke the kiss to take off his shirt only to bend back down to lick and bite at your neck. You moaned and wiggled under him, impatient. 

“someone’s in a hurry.”, he chuckled as he slid off your bra. You didn’t respond, just tried taking off his pants somehow with your toes. You didn’t succeed but he helped you thankfully. When his pants were gone you finally looked at his lower region. And there you saw a blue ghost penis. Blue. Ghost penis. Wow. 

Before you could comprehend what you were doing you reached down and wrapped your fingers around it. He let out a low hiss at your touch. You pulled away again, scared that you’d hurt him. He just let out a low chuckle, taking your hand and putting it back. “it’s okay, sweetheart. it won’t bite, unlike me.”, he winked. As to further conduct his point, he gently bit the junction where your neck and shoulder met. “Sans!”, you moaned and gripped his dick harder. He groaned into your shoulder and brought one hand down to your dripping wet pussy, holding himself up with the other. Slipping two fingers inside you he started fingering you again. “shit, you’re still so _**wet**_.”, he moaned. Biting your shoulder harder this time, he added another finger. Your hand moved faster on his cock, jerking him off at a moderate pace. 

After a few minutes, it wasn’t enough anymore. You needed something bigger. “Sans.. I need you..”, you whimpered. He carefully pulled out his fingers, gently unwrapping your hand. He coated himself with your juices before positioning himself. “you ready, babygirl?” You looked up at him and nodded. Before he could push into you though, you grabbed his ulna. “Please be careful…” His smirk fell before a knowing expression crossed his face. “don’t worry, princess. you’ll be having a **_g o o d t i m e._** ” He slowly eased into you, inch by inch. He paid close attention to your facial expression and every time your face scrunched up he gave you a minute to adjust yourself to the feel of him. It didn’t help that he was thicker than the average human, stretching you wider than you ever thought possible. 

When he was fully inside you, both of you let out a sigh of relief. Taking a few minutes to get used to the feeling of him inside you, you took a moment to look at your partner. His face was in full concentration, his eye sockets closed. There was a drop of sweat above his eyebrow and his mouth was open so you could see his canines. His tongue hung out a little and you could see his ribcage move with every heavy breath he took. His face was flushed with a blue blush, spreading down to his ribs. He was really holding back, just for you. You smiled and took his face in your hands. He slowly opened his eyes. “You can move.”, you whispered. He put both of his forearms on either side of your head before slowly pulling out. Yup. Pain. That hurts. You bit your lip, not wanting to let out any painful sounds. You grit your teeth and waited for the pleasure to come. And oh man was it worth the wait.

“S-Sans~”, you moaned and opened your eyes. He looked down at you and grinned. “feel good yet?”, he panted. You hectically nodded. “Yes! Faster!” He laid his forehead on yours and looked you straight in the eyes. “ ** _as you wish._** ” 

You were in heaven. Feeling him pressed against you, feeling him **_inside_** you. You closed your eyes again before you felt a hand on your throat. “open your eyes. _look at me._ ”, he said and carefully pressed against your throat. Wow, okay. You didn’t know you liked that yet. Curious as to how much you liked it, you didn’t open your eyes. You heard him chuckle deeply and press harder. “you like that? you like being choked? you like feeling my cock fucking you hard and rough while i choke you?”, he asked in a deep growl. You felt yourself tighten around him. “seems like you do.” He choked you harde. “look at me, sweetheart.” You opened your eyes only to be met by an animalistic expression. His one blue pupil grew smaller, his grin wider. When you opened your eyes his pace picked up. He fucked you right into the mattress. “Sans…Sans…Saannnsss….” You couldn’t mutter any other word than his name. He seemed to like that.

Watching the drool run down your chin he inched impossibly close. “say my name. moan my name. i want you to scream my name when you come. do you understand that? **_scream my name._** ”, he said and you felt the hand around your throat tighten even more. You could barely breathe and you loved it. His other hand wandered down and played with your clit. Was your first time supposed to be so good? Or was Sans actually a sexgod? You didn’t know and you didn’t care. The only thing you cared about was Sans and Sans alone.

“you like it when i shove my cock in you, kitten? you’re such a slut for me aren’t you? you’d do everything i want, wouldn’t you? fuck you’re so beautiful.” The mixture of dirty talk, name calling and compliments was getting you closer and closer to the edge.  
And when he finally, _finally_ bit you again, your orgasm washed over you like a tidal wave. He wasn’t expecting you to clench so hard around him. “ ** _FUCK!_** oh my god..fuck you’re so _tight_. shit..” With a few more thrust and a loud growl of your name he came deep inside you.

He fell down next to you as you just laid there, panting. “well.”, he said. “Well.”, you said. You turned your head to look at him. When you caught his eye, you broke down laughing. “w-what’s wrong? did i break you? was i too rough?”, he worriedly shot out question after question grabbing your shoulders. You quickly shook your head. “No! No.. I’m just so…happy.” You smiled at him and all the tension left his body. He grinned at you and pulled you onto him. “That was fantastic…”, you mumbled. “don’t you mean… _sanstastic_?” You threw a pillow at his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I forgot that Papyrus was supposed to be at Undynes. Just pretend that he sent Sans a text or something.  
> (Fixed it.)


End file.
